I'm Yours
by SpunkRansomGal
Summary: Bella Swan is a famous singer and goes on tour with a band called Bloodlust. What if Edward Masen just happens to be in Bloodlust? BxE JxA RxE
1. Renunion

**I'm Yours**

**Chapter 1**

The sweat poured down my face as I pushed myself to go faster. My legs protested against me while I turned up my iPod.

I turned a corner and ran into something hard. Before I knew it I was falling onto the ground with whatever I ran into.

My back hit the cold ground and knocked the wind out of me. Plus, whatever I ran into was on top of me.

I looked up to see a pear of green eyes staring at me. Confusion spread through me as he opened his mouth to speak but instead of his beautiful voice an obnoxious ring came out

My eyes flew open as I grabbed my phone. I looked at the caller ID. Nick. Ugh.

I pressed the ignore button and stared up at the ceiling.

A single tear ran down my face at the memory of Edward. I pushed the covers off of me and stepped out of bed.

I ran to my CD player and turned on m solo CD (I was going on tour for my remakes of songs for my album with some band called Bloodlust. I got to take two friends with me, Nick and Rob). I turned the volume up as loud as it would go and turned on the surround sound system.

I picked up my phone and sent a text to Rob.

**Rob! I was dreaming! **

**I am up so don't have a spaz!**

**-B**

I quickly undressed and got into the shower singing at the top of my lungs hoping the neighbors could hear. After I blew dry my hair, I went and got my phone to see if Rob has sent a text back.

**Hurry up we need to be **

**At the airport in 2 hours!**

**-R**

I threw on some clothes and make up before rushing to say goodbye to my brother.

"Bye Brother Bear!" I yelled to my sleeping brother.

He groaned, "Love you! Call me when you get to Orlando!" I laughed.

"Whatevs!"

I ran to the limo and jumped in the back seat.

Twenty minutes later Nick and Rob were shrieking over the jet.

"Hello." A familiar voice said behind me. I turned around to see that familiar pear of green eyes.

"H-hi." I stuttered. He held out his hand and I shook it causing an electric charge to go threw out my body.

"I'm Edward Masen. The lead singer of Bloodlust, you must be Bella." He smiled and I nodded.

"This is Nicole but you can call her Nick, and this is Robin but call her Rob." I looked down while Edward talked to Rob and Nick for a couple of minutes.

"Do you mind if I steal Bella for a minute?" Edward asked using that dazzling, irresistible smile.

"Of course." Nick said giving me a thumbs up.

Edward walked me into a small waiting area that was deserted.

"I'm sorry Bella. Please forgive me. I never meant to hurt you." He mumbled looking down at his feet.

I snorted, "Forgive me? I spent months as a zombie and my brother had to put up with it for so long. You broke my heart Edward." A shot of electricity shot through me when I said his name.

A single tear fell down my face as I closed my eyes trying to relax.

"I'm sorry. I was thinking of coming back but I never did."

"Why not?" I asked angrily.

"I thought you would have moved on." He answered simply.

"Moved on? I couldn't move on."

"Neither could I. I have always loved you. I never stopped loving you. Every fraction of a second I was thinking of you. When I heard you needed a band to go on tour with you I made one with Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie. I want you Bella, but if you don't want me I will leave the second the tour ends." He frowned, "You don't want me do you? It's okay you didn't deserve to be treated that way. I'm sorry."

"Are you kidding? Am I dreaming?" I paused as Edward looked confused, "I will so take you back! Now stop talking rubbish and kiss me!" I grabbed Edward and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I think we have some people to catch up with." Edward said leading me to the Jet.

We walked hand in hand up the ramp. I heard a booming laugh and ran to the entrance.

"There she is!" Emmett's loud voice boomed.

"EMMETT!!!" I screamed running into his bone crashing hug. He finally put me down eyeing me.

"You haven't changed a bit Bells." He said disappointed I shoved him aside to find Alice. "Okay maybe you got some more muscle there." He added as I ran.

I saw Alice and Jasper standing side by side smiling widely.

"JASPER!!" I screamed super loud running towards him. I embraced him in a hug. "I've missed you so much!" I exaggerated.

"And what am I? Chopped liver?" Alice said angrily.

"Yep!" I turned back to Jasper. "So Jazz how are you?" I asked enthusiastically.

He chuckled, "Pretty good." He said while his blue eyes sparkled.

Everyone except Jasper and I bursted into laughter. I looked back to see Alice fuming red face and all.

"BELLA!! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE NOW!!" Alice screamed.

"Wow Ms. Sassy-pants don't get your panties in a bunch!" I said smiling.

"I can't breathe!" Edward gasped clutching his side with tears down his eyes.

"Sorry Sexy Eddie!" I said making everyone laugh harder.

I ran to Alice and gave her a huge hug.


	2. Messing Around

**Chapter 2**

In the past three years I have felt like I was broken into little pieces, but now I am hole again because of Edward.

After Rob and Nick came in, I had to introduce them to everyone and explain to them how I knew Edward. After a while the Private Jet finally took off.

I was sitting next to Edward in the back row and we pulled up the table so we could put our laptops on it.

I signed into AIM and instantly got a message:

**GreenEyes1.77245…: Hey beautiful.**

**Klutz: Oooh I wonder who you are –ponders- hmm... green eyes…and part of the square root of pie? Oh! Are you Mike?**

**GreenEyes1.77245…: Klutz? So many options. –Wink- Wait…who is MIKE?!**

**Klutz: First thing, THAT IS MEAN THERE ARE MANY OPTIONS! And second, Mike is an annoying fan that watches me shower and follows me on tours.**

**GreenEyes1.77245…: I might have to save you from his annoyingness.**

**Klutz: -rolls eyes- -punches green eyes-**

**GreenEyes1.77245…: -Punches back-**

**Klutz: Ow-chihuahua! Lolz! **

**GreenEyes1.77245…: -rolls eyes-**

**Klutz: -sings- Your mamma says you don't know how to make a kitty meow!**

**GreenEyes1.77245…: What is that? –Covers ears while dogs howl in background-**

**Klutz: Hey! –Sob-**

**GreenEyes1.77245…: I was kidding, plus your singing is the reason we are back together.**

**Klutz: True!**

I got out of the limo holding Edward's hand too see a mob of fans screaming.

I looked into the crowd and saw Mike Newton.

"Ugh!" I groaned.

"What?" Edward asked looking at me worried. I pointed to Mike. "Okay?" he looked really confused.

"That's Mike." His beautiful green eyes turned hard. "I have an idea." I whispered to him as I led him to the group to ask questions like my manager wanted me to do.

I put my arms around Edward as he put one of his arms around my waste. He pointed to some teenage guy.

"Will you marry me Bella?" he asked hopefully.

I laughed, "Sorry but I am already dating an amazing guy." I said before kissing Edward on the lips quickly.

Everyone groaned in disappointment.

I pointed to Mike red face and all.

"Why do you like him? He left you while I was there waiting for you to come crying to me!" He growled. Everyone looked confused but I didn't care.

"I like him because he left to protect me. Plus, he doesn't watch me shower!" I snapped causing him to fume off.

After thirty minutes of questions, my legs began to hurt so Edward and I got inside the warm lobby.

"That was horrid! All the guys were _trying _to hit on you while I was standing there!" Edward complained.

I giggled as we approached the front desk.

"May I help you?" a female asked directly to Edward trying to ignore me.

I rolled my eyes before answering, "Yeah, you can start out with paying attention to me then when you are done making googly eyes at my boyfriend, you can give us the keys for our floor." (Alice made us rent out a floor it is supposed to be like a minny house with hidden doors.)

She threw the key at me and Edward and I walked away.

"Did she not see me there?" I asked myself under my breath.

"Now you know how I feel." Edward whispered in my ear.

I laughed. I am so weird.

The elevator ride to our floor was horrid because a girl's volleyball team was staying at this hotel and everyone was staring at Edward.

We finally got to our floor and Edward pulled me into what seamed to be a small room the size of a broom closet. There was one light hanging from the ceiling and there was a single door.

Edward ran the card through the slot and opened the door.

From what I could see in the small room it seemed to be a lounge on the inside of the door. There was a huge flat screen TV lined with hundreds of movies.

Edward pulled me through the door and I observed the room more carefully.

The walls were red and white polka dotted except one of the walls which was all glass. There were red bookshelf lining one of the walls and on the opposite wall was the flat screen.

The couches were red with white stitching and the pillows were white with red stitching. There was one red chair hanging from the ceiling with a single red and white pillow lying on the inside.

Edward led me to a wall and opened one of the many hidden doors to reveal a hallway with 4 doors.

"Where are the other 4 rooms?" I asked.

"There are only 4 rooms." He said smiling, "Would you like to share a room with me?"

"I guess, but if my friends think that I am avoiding them it will be your fault." I said before entering a room that Edward had pointed to.

The inside was amazing. The walls were a light purple with gray, dark purple, and indigo blocks, but again there was one window made of all glass. The bed was purple with many pillows that took up a fourth of the bed.

In the corner was my stuff that I had told Emmett to take up an hour before we went inside.

I opened my bag and my eyes widened.

Instead of my usual comfortable stuff my bag was filled with lingerie clothes. There was a note on top of everything so I picked it up and read it.

**Bella,**

**Did I teach you anything?**

**Ugh. I got you new clothes.**

**Don't thank me it had to be done.**

**~Alice**

"Hey Eddie?" I asked him while he lay on the bed.

"I will answer you if you stop calling me that." He looked at me and I nodded, "Okay, what?"

"Where is Alice?"

"In the pool room." He said. "Need a lift?"

"What?"

He stood up. "Get on my back." I did as he said and he started running at full speed into the hallway. He continued on towards a wall and it opened. Just another hidden door.

Inside was a row of pool tables and a swimming pool shaped like a guitar.

Nick, Rob, Rosalie, and Alice were in the pool. Alice's back was turned towards me so I snuck up on her and tickled her exposed ribs.

She screeched and started laughing uncontrollably.

"Where are my clothes?" I whispered in her ear.

She gave up and whispered, "Goodwill."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you?" I said as I increase the level of tickling.

"GOODWILL!" she screamed.

"That's all I wanted to know." I said before backing away.

"Really?"

"Yep. Now I will go change into my bathing suite." Alice giggled as I made my way back to the room.


	3. Dip in the pool and more pool!

**A.N: Okay I tried to put more detail into this chapter hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

After 15 minutes of digging I finally found my bathing suit.

It was a brown and blue 2 piece. The top was brown and blue polka dotted and the bottoms were mini shorts that were brown with a blue belt.

I surprisingly liked it.

I rushed to the bathroom tripping on the way and changed into the marvelous suite. I avoided the mirror. I did _not_ want to know what I look like in this.

I grabbed my iPod and walk out to the hallway.

Our hotel 'floor' was so beautiful! In the hallways there were many abstract paintings that all matched in some way.

I decided to get a better look and walked into the door across from ours. The Inside was unbelievable! It was a Paris themed room with a mini Ifle Tower in the corner. The bedding was pink and black with coordinated pillows. I laughed when I found one of those tables with the drawers and a mirror on top. Over the surface was millions of compacts and hair products. _Alice._

I spent the next 15 minutes looking threw rooms. One of them were blue, gray, and teal and the other was Asian room.

I made my way to the pool room untangling my headphones.

When I walked in I found Edward, Emmett, and Jasper completely soaked.

I laughed as Edward quickly ran to me, "What happened here?" I asked suspiciously

"Nice bathing suite Bella!" Nick said causing me to blush.

"You look beautiful." Edward whispered in my ear. The cool air from his breath tickled my face. "Plus, it's time for a swim."

"Wh-" before I knew it Edward threw me over his shoulder. "EDWARD PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed while he chuckled.

"Is that a tattoo on your back?" he asked. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"WOW! WAIT!" Emmett boomed. "A tattoo? Let me see!"

"Edward put me down so I can show them." I insisted. He slowly let me down and I sighed in relief.

I turned so Emmett could see.

"'The Lion fell in love with the Lamb'?" Emmett laughed, "What kind of tattoo is that?" Edward and Jasper started laughing too.

"What is that? Shakespeare?" Jasper joked.

"Maybe." I said looking around.

"Wait. Seriously?" Edward asked.

"I don't know." I admitted, "Someone said it while I was on my way to get a tattoo." Everyone else joined the laughter. I rolled my eyes.

"I like it." Edward said breaking the laughter. "Story of our life." He winked at me causing me to blush deeply. He bent down and pressed his lips to mine.

It was true. Edward was an unavailable guy for a lamb like me.

"GET A ROOM!" Emmett roared causing me to growl under my breath.

"Don't mess with the Bella, that is were I got the scar on my back." Rob warned.

I remembered that, she caught me off guard while I was making cookies and I swung around and sorta threw her down and on the way down her back caught a knife and the knife cut into her skin deeply. I rushed her to the emergency room and when I got back my cookies were on fire.

"I am still sorry about that." I said biting my lip trying to keep from laughing.

"Ooh! I am shivering." Emmett mocked. I rolled my eyes.

"YOU ARE SO IMMATURE EMMETT!!" I yelled at him before making my way to a lawn chair with my Romeo and Juliet book.

'But soft what light through yonder window breaks? Tis east and Juliet is the sun. Arise fair sun and kill the envious moon whom is already sick and pale with grief'

I got lost in my book and started thinking.

Was Edward my Romeo? Would he climb a balcony for me?

I felt two arms around me and before I knew it I was airborne.

My iPod thankfully was ripped out of my ears but my Romeo and Juliet was still in my hands.

My back hit the water and I hung tightly to my book before making myself tread water.

"EMMETT! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY COPY OF ROMEO AND JULIET!!" I screamed raising the book in the air while a black trail followed me and the book's ink continued to seep.

I ran to him and put him in a tight headlock.

"LET GO!" he screamed.

"I will let go when you apologize and buy me a special edition Romeo and Juliet." I whispered in his ear.

"NEVER!" he yelled before I tightened my grip. "FINE! MY NECK HURTS!" I laughed.

"Wet Wily." I licked my finger and stuck it in his ear.

"EWW!" he screamed before I let go. "I'm sorry I was such a jerk." He said rubbing his neck.

I looked up and realized that everyone were cracking up.

I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted by a loud ring.

"DOORBELL!" Emmett screamed.

"I got it!" Emmett, Edward, and I all yelled at the same time.

We glared at each other and I ran out the door being followed by Emmett and Edward.

Emmett dove towards me and I dodged causing him to fall and Edward to trip over him.

I laughed and opened the door, there in the doorway was Mike Newton staring at me.

Emmett came up behind and asked, "Who is it?" before he got to the doorway and growled.

"Leave now." Edward growled from behind me.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"You."

I groaned. "Mike! I. Am. With. Edward. Not. You. Get it? Got it? Good." I said before slamming the door with all my strength.

"OW YOU HIT MY NOSE!" Mike screeched from the other side.

"GOOD!" Emmett and Edward yelled back.

"Up we go!" Edward said before throwing me over his shoulder while Emmett did a victory dance around us.

We walked to the pool room laughing the entire way. Edward sat me down on a pool table and Emmett grabbed a random cow bell.

"CELEBRATE MIKE NEWTON'S BROKEN OSE WITH A GAME OF POOL!" Emmett roared shaking the bell.

After a couple of minutes we had two teams.

Team1) Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie

Team 2) Rob, Nick, Alice and Me

Nick, Rob, and I explained our plans to Alice. After 8 explanations she got it.

"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" Emmett roared.

(30 minutes later)

Emmett did his victory dance and I winked at Alice.

"Emmett? Let's make the next one interesting," I said evilly. "Whoever loses has to sleep on the couches."

"You're on." With that we began.

(45 minutes later)

"What? You are kidding me!" Emmett yelled outraged.

We started cracking up.

"Eddie you can stay in the room with me." I said smiling.

"SAME HERE JAZZ!" Alice said pulling Jasper away.

"That is not fair! You guys have girlfriends who are on the winning team! I don't!" He paused "HEY NICK!"

"Nope!" she yelled before running to her room.

"Ro-"

"NOT GONNA HAPPEN!" and with that she followed Nick.

"Don't worry it is only two days. Plus, you have Rose." Rose looked outraged.

"You don't want me?" She asked astonished.

"Oh, I don't think you want to be in their while your brother and I-"

"NEVER MIND! BAD MENTAL PICTURE!" I laughed.

"Well Edward and I are going to unpack." I said smiling.


	4. Grudge and an Idea All In One Night!

**A.N: Please please please review!**

**Chapter 4**

After Edward and I finished, we went and waited for everyone else in the lounge.

We sat on the red chair hanging from the ceiling. We both leaned in for a kiss but were interrupted by an angry Emmett caring a pillow with a pile of blankets.

"A little angry there?" I asked innocently.

"Nope not at all especially since my bro's girlfriend and her evil friends are hustlers!" he yelled.

Edward shook with laughter.

"He's not the only one that is mad." Rose said entering the room. "By the way you need to meet Alice and me in Alice's room in about 5 minutes."

I groaned but was interrupted by an obnoxious ringing.

Rose picked up her phone and flipped it over.

"Hello?" She paused and looked confused, "Because I lost..." Her face lit up. "Really? Thank you so much!" she closed her phone and picked up her stuff. "Sorry Emm! I got a room!" Emmett fumed.

"Are you kidding me!?" he yelled throwing his hands in the air.

"Nope! Rob told me she will let me sleep in there." She smiled and ran to the door.

Emmett glared at me and sat on the loveseat. "You will pay." he mumbled still glaring.

"Oh! _I am shivering_!" I mocked him.

"Good."

"Well I am going to see what torture I need to be put through today." I sighed and kissed Edward on the cheek before running to Alice's room.

I opened her door and sat on the bed. "What torture am I going to be put through?" I asked sarcastically.

"Nothing, except you need to wear your silk pajamas, the blue ones." Alice said shrugging at the end.

"That's all?" I asked astonished.

"For now." She said rolling her eyes.

Fifteen minutes later I was sitting on the couch in Edward's lap.

"Okay everybody!" Alice yelled over the chatter "We are going to have a movie night!" everyone started clapping and I laughed as Alice covered her ears. "Okay! We can watch Princess Bride, Phantom of the Opera, Get Smart, and Romeo and Juliet! What shall be the order Bella?"

"Phantom of the Opera, Romeo and Juliet, Princess Bride, then Get Smart!" Edward and I said in unison.

"Wow! There must be two Bellas here!" I laughed.

Alice placed the DVD in the DVD player.

* * * * * * * * *

An hour and a half later Edward and I were singing to the Phantom of the Opera until Emmett randomly yelled, "ROOM SERVICE TIME!" I laughed, of course Emmett was hungry.

"Okay what do you guys want?" Rose asked picking up a piece of paper.

"Steak with potatoes!"

"Bacon Burger"

"Calzone"

"Pizza"

"Lasagna"

"Macaroni and Cheese"

"Caesar Salad"

"Ice cream!"

"Cake"

"Okay, we want one of everything." She said into the phone. "Okay Thanks"

"Let the movie resume!" Jasper said before pressing play.

Edward and I continued singing to the movie and everyone watched us.

At the part were Christine kissed the Phantom, Edward pulled me closer for a kiss.

With in 15 minutes we were all pigging out on chocolate and spaghetti. Alice changed the movie to Romeo and Juliet a couple minutes before.

"Put down thy sword!" I mocked holding up an imaginary gun to my head. "They are using _guns_ not swords!" We spent the rest of the 2 hours mocking the movie and laughing hysterically.

"Okay guys, we are going to watch Grudge 2 instead of Get Smart no matter what you say." She said looking pointedly at me.

"NO!" I screeched loudly.

"I will protect you." Edward whispered in my ear causing a chill to run down my spine and a blush fill my cheeks.

"Oh crap! Oh crap!" I chanted during the movie.

"DON'T GO TO THE HALLWAY!!" I screamed as the girl walked into the hallway and the lights started going out.

I screamed as Emmett jumped at me screaming. I jumped out of Edward's lap outraged.

"Emmett!!" I yelled running at him. "You friggin' loser! I almost wet my pants!" Everyone bursted into laughter.

"I couldn't help it!" he yelled throwing his hands in front of his face protectively.

"Yeah and I can't help doing this!" I yelled as I started chasing him around the room.

"Come on Bells! I am useless! DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE!" I stopped running.

I gave up. "FINE BUT IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN YOU WILL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY EVER AGAIN!"

"Okay! Okay!" I laughed and returned to Edward.

"I have never seen him that scared in his life!" He whispered in my ear. I just laughed and he turned his attention to the movie, but I turned my attention to him.

He caught me staring and I looked down and blushed.

'What?' He mouthed when I looked at him again.

"Nothing." I whispered.

"Mmm-hmmm." He mumbled eyeing me. He pulled me closer to his chest and I started paying attention to the movie.

"DON'T OPEN THE FRIGGIN' DOOR YOU MORON…NO!" Emmett screamed uncontrollably.

I laughed at him as he coward into Rose.

I curiously looked around the room. Alice and Jasper were holding each other covering their eyes.

Emmett was cowering into Rose while she was yawning looking bored.

Rob and Nick were curled up in balls covering their faces with pillows.

I just laughed and Edward sat there staring at me.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked me. I pointed at everyone and he laughed. "We should turn this off before everyone dies of fright except for Rose who would just dye of boredom." I nodded my head in agreement.

"Okay everyone! We should go to bed!" Edward suggested.

Everyone agreed and Emmett ran to the TV and turned it off.

"I AM NEVER GOING TO WATCH ANOTHER SCARY MOVIE EVER!" Emmett yelled. Rose rolled her eyes and everyone went to their rooms except for Emmett who went to the couch, shaking rapidly.

When we got to the room I turned to Edward.

"Edward, I have an idea." I grinned evilly.

**A.N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long waiting please review!**


	5. Revenge and avacodos?

**A.N: Today is a snow day so I might get 2 or 3 chapters up! Hope you LOVE IT!**

**Chapter 5**

"Perfect." I said evilly as I looked in the mirror.

"I don't think it is enough blue." Edward mocked. I shot him a glare. "Sorry, you really look like the grudge it id so creepy!" I cocked my head and widened my eyes while making that weird noise in the back of my throat.

"Good." I continued making that noise in the back of my throat.

"Stop! That is so creepy! My girlfriend is the grudge! Oh no!" he said dramatically.

I punched him in the arm. "Let's go." With that we made our way quietly to the lounge.

On the couch was a sleeping Emmett. Haha!

I got right in his face and started to make that noise again.

Emmett rubbed his eyes and looked up.

"AHHH! WHAT THE HE-"I grabbed his arm and flipped him over. "DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE!"

"I'll think about it." I whispered in his ear.

"BELLA? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" he screamed. "I HAVE TO CHANGE MY PANTS NOW!" Edward and I started laughing until their were tears in my eyes.

"You wet your pants?" he nodded. "Go change!"

Rose, Rob, Nick, and Alice came in behind Jasper holding lamps. I laughed.

"What happe-" Alice stopped short and looked at me before she screamed.

"Alice it is me!"

"Oh, don't scare me like that! What happened Emmett?"

"Oh," I began, "I scared him a little and he wet his pants."

Everyone laughed until Emmett came out wearing new pants which made us laugh harder.

"Yeah laugh now! Wait until I get you back!" he yelled pointing at me.

"Oh I can't wait!" I said before Edward and I went back to our room.

I took a quick shower and changed into my purple pajamas since I got stuff on my blue pajamas. When I walked out Edward whistled and embraced me in his arms.

He picked me up bridal style and placed me on the bed before he got on the other side and wrapped his arms around me.

"Goodnight. I love you." He whispered pulling me closer to him.

"I love you too." I whispered before he kissed my head and I fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * * * * * * * * *

"Good morning beautiful. Today is the big day." My eyes flew open to a smiling Edward underneath me.

"Good morning." I said yawning and rolling off of him.

He continued staring at me and smiling. "What?" I asked cautiously. Did my breath smell bad? Was my hair a mess?

"Nothing, I just forgot how you talk in your sleep." He answered shrugging and smiling.

"Oh no! What did I say?" I asked horrified.

"Oh, you said you love me…" he hesitated. "And a few other things."

"What other things?" He sighed in defeat.

"Well, you think Gerard Butler is hot but not as hot as me – that was your exact words -, Emmett is a complete idiot- I agree -, you sand 'All I asked Of You' three times and replaced the names with Edward, and you need to schedule an appointment with Mickey Mouse about the avocados." He tried to hold in his laughter but I started laughing so he joined.

"Avocados?" I asked between laughs. He just nodded.

I fell off the bed laughing. "Ow." I groaned still laughing.

Edward came around to help me and added. "I checked with Mickey Mouse 30 minutes ago. He doesn't have an appointment open until next January."

"Darn It!" I mumbled. "How will I go on without avocados?" I asked in mock horror.

"BREAKFAST!" Emmett yelled.

We walked to the lounge hand-in-hand.

"Hey Alice?" I asked as we approached, she looked up at me. "Did we get any avocados?" She nodded confused.

Edward and I bursted into laughter.

**A.N: I hope you liked it! I will try to type more! REVIEW!**


	6. It's concert time!

**A.N: I hope I was fast enough for you guys!**

**Chapter 6**

Edward stared at me gaping. I had spent hours in Alice's room getting ready.

Rose, Rob, Nick, and Alice all did my hair and makeup for the concert, but I got to pick what I wore.

I was wearing black, leather skinny jeans, a black V-neck shirt with a red tank top underneath it, and a red spiked belt. Plus, red converse.

"You look… more than amazing." He whispered still shocked. "Ooh! Red highlights?" he asked. I just nodded while he played with my straightened hair.

Alice had insisted that I got highlights to match my outfit.

"YOU GUYS READY FOR OUR FIRST CONCERT?!" Jasper yelled.

Everyone screamed back, "YES!"

"LETS GO!" he yelled pointing to the door while everyone else ran to the elevator.

* * * * * * * * * *

After a long limo ride and random kisses from Edward we were backstage waiting for our queue.

Edward put his arms around my waist as I looked outside the curtain. "There are a lot of people here." I said nervously.

"It's okay I'm here with you." He said laying his head on my shoulder. I smiled at the thought.

"Okay everyone show time!" Alice yelled before walking on stage. A roar of yelling and applause filled the club.

"Okay everyone, tonight we are going to let the good times roll as Bloodlust and Klutz perform at their first concert for our world tour!" she yelled over the screams. "I am the manager of Bloodlust and first playing will be the forever loved Bloodlust!"

I could hear girl shrieking before Edward kissed me lightly and walked on stage.

"Hello everyone and I am Edward Masen, the lead guitarist and singer and this is Bloodlust!" he yelled before the guitar bursted into the beginning of the song.

Edward winked at me before he started singing.

(Check yes Juliet! By: We the Kings)

_Check yes Juliet  
Are you with me?  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside.  
_

Edward winked at me making me smile widely.

_Check yes Juliet  
Kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
There's no turning back for us tonight_.

_Lace up your shoes  
Ay Oh Ay Ohhh  
Here's how we do:_

_Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back.  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance.  
Don't sell your heart.  
Don't say we're not meant to be.  
Run, baby, run.  
Forever will be  
You and me.  
_

My breathing caught as he mouthed 'I love you.' to me.

_  
Check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting  
Wishing, wanting  
Yours for the taking.  
Just sneak out  
And don't tell a soul goodbye._

Check yes Juliet  
Here's the countdown  
3... 2... 1... now fall in my arms now  
They can change the locks  
Don't let them change your mind

Lace up your shoes  
Eh Oh Eh Ohhh  
Here's how we do  
  
_Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we are not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever we'll be  
You and me_

We're flying through the night  
We're flying through the night  
Way up high,  
The view from here is getting better with  
You by my side

Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we are not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever will be...

Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we are not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever will be  
You and me  
You and me  
You and me

The audience roared and Edward smiled widely.

Alice quickly hurried on the stage. "Wasn't that just wonderful? Yeah, well now we have –drum roll please- Bella Swan!" Edward, Emmett, and Jasper left the stage and I walked up to the grand piano.

My fingers traced the keys before I let my fingers dance.

(Almost Lover. By: The Fine Frenzy)

_Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images  
You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick_

Well, I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me

[Chorus]  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images  
And when you left, you kissed my lips  
You told me you would never, ever forget  
These images

Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me

[Chorus]  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine

Did I make it that  
Easy to walk right in and out  
Of my life?

[Chorus]  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

Alice gave me a thumbs up while Edward stared at me shocked. Alice rushed on stage as I smiled.

* * * * * *

After many songs and encores later we were outside waiting for the limo.

I watched Nick & Emmett argue about whom was cooler: Brad Pitt or Tom Cruise?

"How could you say that? That is so unmanly!" Nick screeched.

Edward chuckled as Rob and Rose enjoyed the show. Alice was looking at a fashion magazine while Jasper was working on some new songs.

After a couple of minutes Rob and Rose started talking about nail polish.

The limo drove up finally and we all crowded into the back.

"Truth or Dare Time!" Alice yelled while everyone agreed.

"Okay, I'll start." Alice said smiling. "Emmett Truth or Dare?" she asked evilly.

"Dare!" He roared.

"Okay, I dare you to call coach and tell him about the importance of mustard." She said still smiling. He opened his mouth to protest but Alice held out her phone to him.

"Hello? Oh. Hey coach!" he paused. "Yeah I will be on the team next year." He paused again. "Oh, I wanted to talk to you about the importance of mustard." Everyone tried to hold in our laughter. "No I am not trying to be funny. I was just thinking, I mean if there was no mustard what would we put on hot dogs? Coach? You there? Hello?" he closed the phone and turned to Alice. "NOW I WILL NEVER GET TO BE ON THE TEAM!" he yelled. Edward was the first to burst into laughter. "Oh, you are next Eddie! Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Edward stated. Smart boy.

"Is it true you are the one who spilled raspberry tea on Jasper's song journal?"

"Yes." He said while Jasper glared at him.

"I have been blaming Emmett on it for so long!"

"It's Rose's fault! She tempted me with the delicious tea!" Jasper continued to glare.

After a couple minutes the limo stopped and the door opened.

"Okay! Here we are, I will be back at twelve tomorrow." The driver stated as we all nodded.

We all jumped out and rushed to the elevator.

"Hey guys what is the weight limit?" I asked nervously. Everyone shrugged and continued talking until the elevator stopped randomly.

"Oh crap! Don't let this turn into Tower of Terror except instead of it leading us to a souvenir shop it leads us to he-" Rob started.

"Don't worry, we just need to call the fire department and see if we can climb through the escape hatch." Emmett suggested and with in an hour we were making our way back to the room.

After I took a shower and got into my pajamas Edward led me to the bed with a velvet box in his hand.

"I got you something." He said handing me the box.

I smiled and let my fingers trace the outside before I opened it.

Inside was a gold heart on a chain with _E.C + B.S _engraved in the middle.

"Thank you." I whispered as a single tear ran down my cheek and I kissed Edward.

I placed the necklace on the nightstand before I lay down.

"I love you." I whispered before falling into another deep sleep.


	7. Walk Down Memory Lane

**A.N: HEY PEOPLE! I am sorry I haven't updated in so long! I have been working on a new story aside from this one, but I will be writing them both at the same time. Enjoy Chapter 7 of I'm Yours!**

**Chapter 7**

"Guys, you are going to wake them up." Alice's voice filled my head.

"Wait, I think Bella is going to cancel her avocado appointment!" Jasper whispered

Time for some good fun.

"Mickey, I don't care if you have the best avocadoes in town! My idiotic friends gave me some perfect ones," I paused. "Yeah, well tell Donald to get his own boat. Why doesn't he just pay for half the rent….tell him to get a job! GOOD DAY!" I yelled the last part as Edward slipped from my arms.

"What are you guys doing?" Edward snapped.

"Shh!" everyone else hissed.

Edward grumbled as I continued. "Edward" I sighed. "I love you." I smiled as there was a chorus of 'Awww'.

"Guys you will wake her up!" Edward insisted.

"Edward save me from Alice the addict to shopping and Rose the devil of shoes!" I yelled. "NO! Not the Jimmy Choos! I will break my neck!" I screeched. "Thanks for caring so much about me!" I mumbled while Rose and Alice shrieked.

"Emmett the teddy bear! You are so big and cuddly!" I yelled pulling my pillow closer. "Jasper the genius, Einstein haired, calm man!" I said sighing.

"No! Jasper is my Einsteined hair man!" Alice shrieked jumping on the bed yelling. "NO NAUGHTY THOUGHTS ABOUT THE GENIUS EINSTEIN HAIR MAN!"

I opened my eyes to see Alice jumping on me while everyone else laughed at her rage.

"Can I help you?" I asked as everyone ran out of the room except Edward and Alice.

"No naught thoughts about genius Einstein hair." She said sternly before running out of the room.

After she left I laughed and turned my head to Edward. He opened his mouth to speak but I interrupted him.

"No worries." I said. "Just putting on a little show." Edward laughed as he embraced me.

"You are so evil. That is why I love you so much." He said before I kissed him on the lips.

"Whatever." I mumbled before he picked me up bridal style to the kitchen.

I looked up at Edward to see him smiling and looking ahead. His perfect hair was still tousled from sleep but his eyes were soft. _I love you, _I thought directly at him. I smiled and remembered how he used to sing Lullaby by The Spill Canvas to me.

A tear filled my eye as I remembered the last time he sang it to me. The night before he left.

_Flashback:_

"_Edward can you sing me to sleep?" I asked him. He simply nodded and picked up his guitar._

_He sang and tears fell from his own eyes at the chorus. I looked at him confused._

"_Are you okay?" I asked softly. He shook his head, no._

_He continued singing and by the time the song was done he kissed me on the lips and pulled the covers up._

_He left and I thought about him all night. All that week he had been trying to smile but every time, it didn't reach his glimmering eyes. _

_The next day he left me in the forest. An Image of me lying on the floor crying filled my mind._

_End flashback._

"Bella?" It was Edward. "Bella are you okay?" I shook my head.

I collapsed into him**. ****"**It's the way that you blush when you're nervous. It's your ability to make me earn this. I know that you're tired, just let me sing you to sleep. It's about how you laugh out of pity, 'Cause lets be honest I'm not really that funny. I know that you're shy, just let me sing you to sleep." I sang into his shoulder, my voice shaky.

"If you need anything, just say the word. I mean anything. Rest assured if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in, Plant my lips where your necklaces close" he sang back before tightening his grip on my back. "I love you." He mumbled into me. "I'm sorry I left."

We held each other for what seems like forever. Every time he tightened his grip I melted into him more. My heart skipped so many beats it was hard to count them.

"BELLA, EDWARD! WE NEED TO LEAVE! COME GET YOUR BAGS!" Alice yelled from the hallway ruining our moment.

(4 hours later)

"NEW YORK!" Alice and Rosalie screamed as we entered the hotel.

Edward held me tightly against him, every once in a while he would start singing Lullaby. Ever time he sang I closed my eyes and pictures him and I embracing each other laughing and smiling. Sometimes it was painful to watch the images because deep in my mind I knew we may never get to be like that again.

Alice interrupted my thoughts. "Here is your key Bella. You will be staying with Edward and you will need to meet Nick, Rob, Rosalie, and I in the honeymoon suite." She said smiling. I groaned at the last part.

She laughed and Edward led me to the elevator but instead he threw me over is shoulder and started running to the stairs.

I screamed as we made our way up. Edward always used to carry me on his back and would call me spider monkey.

Edward and I had a long history.

_Flashback:_

_I was 8 and I was swinging on a canopy in Hawaii enjoying the view while my parents fought._

_A boy walked by with outstandingly messy, bronze hair and shining, green eyes._

_He walked to me and smiled. "Hi I'm Edward." He said smiling at me with his pretty eyes._

"_I'm Bella." I said shyly._

"_Do you mind if I join you?" he asked._

_We spent the rest of the week together and never left each other's sight until the last day of the vacation when we left. He kissed my cheek and I told him I would never forget him._

_The rest of the trip I was sad and we finally got back._

_I went to the park the next day and there swinging on the swings was Edward._

_End Flashback._

"Bella you can get off now." Edward said smiling at me.

"Oh, sorry." I mumbled.


End file.
